


Moonlit Confession

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Asahi confessed, and all he wants now is to talk to Kisumi.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 12





	Moonlit Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short drabble about AsaKisu.
> 
> This is unedited.

The moon looks the same as it did last night. The night Asahi came clean with all of his feelings for Kisumi. Kisumi asked for some time to think of his answer. The question of “will you be my boyfriend?” was harder for his best friend to answer than Asahi ever thought it would be. Asahi knew that whatever the answer he just needed to have his best friend by his side. Ikuya was a great best friend to swim with, but outside of the pool Kisumi completed Asahi in ways he could never imagine. Having Kisumi support him at every swim meet and help him study only made his feelings grow stronger. Asahi knew the risk of confessing, but he realized Kisumi would still be his friend once he had time to gather his feelings. A buzz from his pocket took Asahi out of his thoughts. Shocked was all Asahi could describe his feelings as when he saw that the caller ID said: Shigino Kisumi.

“Hi Kisumi”

“Asahi, we need to talk… in person.” Kisumi’s voice was riddled with an emotion that Asahi can’t seem to place.

“O-okay. Where do you want to meet?” 

“Just let me in, the moon is pretty tonight, but it’s a better view from your balcony.”

Asahi ran back inside from his balcony and buzzed Kisumi into his apartment. The door swung open, and before Asahi could even think Kisumi was wrapped around him in a hug, tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

“I love you, Asahi,” Kisumi says, tightening his grip around the other boy’s waist. “I’m sorry I left last night. I just freaked out that you actually confessed. I was just really surprised… because… well… I was going to confess to you last night!” The gasp that left Asahi’s mouth felt good on Kisumi’s neck. The two continued to stand in the genkan holding each other closely. 

“Kisumi, how about we go see how the moon looks on the night we became boyfriends?” Asahi asks, drawing out of the embrace but putting Kisumi’s hand in his own.   
“I’d like that a lot, almost as much as I like you.” Kisumi smirks.

Out on the balcony, the two boys looked up at the moon together. Asahi looks over to see the smile on Kisumi’s face. “I really want to kiss you right now.” Asahi mumbles out, fortunately Kisumi hears him.

“Then do it.” Kisumi winks at his new boyfriend.

Asahi grabs his boyfriend’s chin and turns his head towards his own. Moving his head towards Kisumi, their lips met. The kiss was quick, but passionate. The two pulled away, and the only thought that Asahi had in his mind looking at his boyfriend illuminated in the moonlight was _you’re so beautiful_.  
“You’re not that bad yourself.” Kisumi says as he pulls Asahi back into a kiss. 

The boyfriends spent the night out on the balcony kissing. The two knew that this night was the start of the best part of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
